


The Side Effects of Drawing

by nothingisreal



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingisreal/pseuds/nothingisreal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stu wants to draw Paul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Side Effects of Drawing

 

When I asked the question, it seemed like a good idea. But now, looking at the face of the boy (almost a man, really) in front of me, I wasn’t so sure anymore. He stood there, looking at me with shock clear in those doe-eyes. His lips were slightly parted and before I could stop myself I thought what it would be like to kiss them. Finally, he seemed to come back to earth.

“You want to draw me?” He asked, as if to clarify.

“Yes.” I answered simply. It was now or never. I half expected him to refuse and run to John to tell him about his best friend being queer. Not that Lennon would care. He knew the stories of what was going on after classes in the Art School. He sometimes even took part. It would be no surprise for him and the most he could do would be laughing at Paul. Poor boy would find out a lot more than he wished to, knowing John.

“Okay.”

“Pardon?” I asked dumbfounded.

“I agree.” He repeated and it was my turn to stare at him as if he just announced he was going to pull the Queen.

The first shock passed very quickly though and I found myself unnaturally bold. He could refuse, he could punch me but I felt I needed to ask. To hear the rejection. Better this than regretting not having tried.

“Shirtless?” I asked almost breathlessly.

He was speechless for a second. Then he barely nodded. It was such a small gesture I wasn’t sure it really was there. But then there was that look in his eyes. He seemed determined. I didn’t know why. I didn’t want to know either. He had agreed, and it was all that mattered at that moment.

We moved to my bedroom, which I shared with John. I found a pencil and my sketchbook. I put it all on the chair and turned to Paul who was standing awkwardly in the doorway. “Sit down on the bed, will ya’?” His eyes widened slightly before he understood what I meant. He complied and I asked him to take off his shirt. He hesitated for only a second. I watched his fingers undoing one button at a time. He had such beautiful fingers. He slipped the piece of clothing off his shoulders and it fell softly onto the sheets.

The sight of blushing McCartney on my bed without his shirt on proved to be almost too much. However, I was determined to finish or at least start. What would happen later, well about that I would worry when I was done. I moved forward, towards the bed. I had a nice idea of how he should sit.

“Could you move towards the wall? Yeah, lean your head on it.” Paul hissed and I couldn’t blame him. The wall must have felt freezing cold on his hot skin. “Right leg in front of you, leave the left one as it is. Put your hands on your thighs or on the bed. Whichever feels comfortable.” I nodded my head, trying not to let my crotch think for me. I was determined to get it right. No matter how difficult it proved to be.

I sat down on the chair and placed the sketchbook in my lap. It wasn’t the most comfortable way to draw, but it was better than nothing. I started with his shoulders and went up to his head. I sketched his face and drew his chest and stomach. Then I went down. I was surprised to find his jeans slightly tented. The git! He was enjoying it more than he was letting on.

“You okay?” He asked and only then did I realise I had been staring at him.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Could you stand up?” I wanted to get as much as I could before he got to his senses.

He complied and I got up. I wanted to position him once again. But when I got closer, it turned out to be a bit more difficult than I expected.

“Stu?” There was a strange mix of lust and caution in his voice. I ignored him entirely. I was wondering whether he would let me do what I wanted to do. Or was it too much for him?

“Stu?” He tried again.

“Yeah?”

“What are you doing?” I shook my head and leant forward a bit more. His scent was intoxicating. My rational mind was screaming at me but I did my best to ignore it. A black eye was the worst thing that could happen to me if I went a tad too far. Paul was incapable of doing much more. So I leant closer and let my lips brush his collarbone. I could hear a faint sound above me that sounded like a moan. He threw his head back, unconsciously giving me access to his neck. I planted closed-mouthed kisses all over the pale skin. His hand made its way into my hair, gently keeping me in place. I ran my lips up his throat, feeling his Adam’s apple jump. I drew back, just enough to see his face. His cheeks were a cute shade of pink and his eyes were closed. He was gasping, his lips parted. I couldn’t take my eyes off him. He was breath-taking.

I allowed my hands to finally make contact with his skin. His hips bucked lightly when I touched his hip. His jeans had slipped down and I could see the top of his underwear. He was turning me on an awful lot. I wondered briefly whether he was aware of that.

His body was soft and hot. It felt as if he was burning. And it certainly wasn’t from embarrassment anymore. The bulge in his jeans was a tell-tale sign he was in fact paying attention to what was happening. I let my hand move down slowly, teasing him. My fingers touched the cold metal of his zip and he shuddered. I moved my lips back to his neck to plant butterfly kisses. I undid the button and the zip and let my hand fall to my side.

“Stu… Stop teasing… me…” He was more breathless than I expected him to be. His voice was an octave lower and huskier. And oh so sexy! It took all of my self-control not to finish it right then and there.

I hummed and carried on. Paul moved his hips forward, trying to get some kind of contact. I pushed them back towards the wall. It made him sit down on the bed, shirtless and with undone trousers. He looked completely fuckable. My own trousers were getting uncomfortably tight but it didn’t matter. I wanted to see how far I could take him. He wanted people to see him as an innocent little boy. Well, he surely wasn’t innocent. At times, even more so than John.

I knelt down behind him.

“You seem uncomfortable.” He nodded his head and I noted the way his shoulders tensed up when my breath grazed his back. “Take them off.” I murmured against his spine. “Go on.” I added when he didn’t move.

He slowly got up and with his back still to me pulled down the tight piece of clothing. I could see his arse, covered from my view only by the thin material of his black Y-fronts. He sat down again, not looking at me. “You’re tense.” I whispered. My hands slowly kneaded the muscles in his shoulders, neck and back, feeling the tension leave his body. He moaned low in his throat.

“Stu…”

“Shh… Relax.” He let his head fall back onto my shoulder. After a moment of hesitation, he moved his lips to my jaw and kissed it lightly, as if afraid of my reaction.  I sucked in a breath.

I moved my hands down his body and towards his arse. I stopped on the small of his back. I didn’t want to push him too far. It would end everything. And it was too good to end so soon. My hands made their way to his front to rest on his stomach. I kissed his neck and moved lower. I nibbled the place where his shoulder and neck met, biting it gently. He let out a shaky moan. I bucked my hips unintentionally.  I could feel Paul pushing back against me. I moved my kisses to his shoulder blades. By that point he was squirming and moaning.

I touched the tip of his cock through his underwear, which was soaking wet. He really was enjoying himself. I squeezed him and took my hand away.

“Stu, please… I wanna come…”

“Turn around.” He once again obeyed, kneeling opposite me.  I put my hands on his cheeks and leant forward. In that moment I realised I hadn’t kissed him yet. His breath got shallower and quicker, as I moved closer.

“Can I kiss you?” I asked, suddenly feeling shy and timid. Kissing was something very personal. More personal than sex itself. He didn’t answer my question, only touched my lips with his.

His lips were soft and warm. Wanting more, I deepened the kiss. The main difference between kissing a girl and a guy was that girls were more passive. Not all of course but some of them waited for me to make the next move. With Paul, we both wanted to dominate. It made kissing so much better. I could feel Paul unbuttoning my shirt. Soon my trousers were off as well, leaving me only in my underwear. I pushed Paul down onto the bed gently. Then I got back to kissing him. He started thrusting his hips up, against me. It felt fucking great. Too much so.

“Paul…” I murmured “Paulie… stop.” I touched his hip gently. I really didn’t fancy coming so soon and in my pants. “Can I take them off?” I asked not sure what to expect. Paul hesitated for a moment but then nodded. I slowly pulled the piece of fabric down his legs and off. I unconsciously glanced at his manhood and breath caught in my throat. Paul’s dick was leaning heavily towards his stomach, the moisture making the tip shiny. I swore quietly. There were many thoughts coming to my mind, some of which made me question my sanity. I sat back on my heels and just stared at  the naked McCartney before me.

“Gosh, you’re beautiful.” I could swear he blushed. I was so turned on, I felt as if I were going to explode.

My thoughts were interrupted by hands tugging my underwear down. I took it off and threw on the floor next to the bed.

“Stu, please. Touch me.” For once, I complied and closed my fingers around his arousal. He gasped taken aback. Apparently, he didn’t actually expect me to obey. I wanted to push him further, so that he would make sounds even more beautiful than those.

When an idea suddenly occurred to me, I didn’t even give it a second thought. I just made myself comfortable between his legs.

“Stu? What…?” When he realised our position, he stopped abruptly. “Oh my God! Are you really…?” I interrupted him by putting my lips on top of his dick. He moaned loudly, throwing his head back. In the corner of my eye, I could see his hands gripping the sheets so tightly that his knuckles turned white. He was chanting my name over and over again. I licked the head, waiting for his reaction. I got it almost right away as he put one of his hands on top of my head, keeping me in place.

“Please, don’t stop.” But at the moment, I wouldn’t even dream of stopping. Paul was making the most beautiful sounds. Suddenly, I didn’t feel so shy or hesitant anymore. If do little could make him go mad, what would happen if I actually sucked him off?

To check my theory, I forced myself to take him into my mouth. The taste was weirdly salty but not even half as unpleasant as I expected it to be. Besides, all the uneasiness I could be experiencing was washed away by Paul’s reactions. He was moaning an squirming. I could tell he tried his best not to thrust up into my mouth. I set up a steady rhythm, my head bobbing slowly up and down. It wasn’t the nicest thing I’ve ever done and my jaw began to ache, but it felt glorious to know that it was me, who was making Paul fall apart.

“Stu… I can’t…” I hummed to let him know I understood. “Fuck!” Cried out Paul, hips bucking, almost making me choke. “Sorry.”

I answered by licking the tip of his prick. I managed to get half of him into my mouth. I could taste precum on my tongue and I was certain Paul wouldn’t last much longer. Soon enough, I felt hot fluid shooting down my throat, accompanied by a shout from Paul.

I swallowed most of it, the rest running down my chin. I wiped it off and moved up my friend’s body, concentrating on taking in the sight of him. His face was a dark shade of red, his lips parted as he gasped for breath and his eyes closed. I felt my dick twitch at the sight. I desperately needed to get off. My hips started moving on their own accord.

“Mhm… Stu, hold on.” I forced myself to keep still and as soon as I did, I felt Paul’s hand on me.

“Come on…” coaxed Paul, “cum for me.” And, as much as I hated to admit it, it was all it took. As soon as the words left Paul’s mouth, I was gone, coming all over his hand and stomach.

We sat there quietly for the next couple of minutes, both of us trying to catch our breaths. It was Paul, who finally broke the silence. “You won’t tell John, will you?”

I looked at him startled, only to find him gazing out of the window, blush on his cheeks and look of wonder on his face. “No, I won’t,” I promised without thinking, “there’s nothing for him to know,” I added. Paul only nodded wordlessly.

He then got dressed quickly and left with only a quiet ‘see you’. I got up and searched for a pack of cigarettes in my jeans. I didn’t even bother with getting dressed. If he regretted what happened it was his choice. As far as I was concerned it didn’t matter and wasn’t going to change anything at all. I looked out of the window just in time to see Paul bumping into John, shouting at him and then making his way down the street. Unconsciously, I glanced at the chair and noticed the drawing.

At that moment I was sure that whatever happened, it would be all worth it.

 


End file.
